Farther Down the Rabit Hole
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: Dreaming...falling...who is she? Where is she. "Alice." He says. That almost has to be her name. All she wanted was to be away from such a boring life, and now what?
1. Chapter 1

Farther Down the Rabbit Hole.

Round and round and round we go. Where we stop nobody knows! Down the rabbit hole, into the world of wonderland!

She had wanted a life different from hers. A world where nothing made sense. She held her book of drawings that came together in a story.

A glint of light, and so this child followed, the scent of strawberries in the air. Was that a flash of white she saw, and rabbit ears..

Curiosity defiantly getting the better of her she went...going, going. Then the road ended and yellows and greens were seen beneath the tree's leaves.

"Will you drink this?" This man offered her something and it was a vial. With a red substance, it stopped with a glass heart.

This was her chance...and before her mind could stop herself she drank the liquid with a smile dusted on her lips. Her life could change. No more learning...no more boring life.

Not long after, she felt strange...who was she? Where was she going? A hole...a big deep hole.

How long was she falling? Where could she go once she reached the bottom and who would she meet? Upside down tables, and laughing tea partied and a clock ticking backwards. A name of her own just on her lips.

Where was she from?

Where will she go?

Who was she?

Down down down, the rabbit hole.

Slowly she decided, she would fall forever never to reach a bottom. This would never end. Not even air touched her face. So many questions ran through her mind. Too many colors blinded her as she fell...

There was a floor, and strangely even though she landed on her feet it felt like she landed on her head. Air again rushed onto her cheeks roughly giving her a rude awakening.

"Welcome Alice, it's nice for you to be back." A hand was offered to her and there was an arm attached to it, and to that a shoulder, and to that a head. She couldn't she her host's face for it was hidden by the dark shadow of his hat. This girl, Alice. Her name perhaps, took this persons gloved hand. The texture scorching itself in her mind. It was silky...but the color...what was the name of it?

He was smiling, as though to praise her for taking his hand and soon others arrived to greet her.

"Alice, come play with me!" Said Tweedledee, and his twin Tweedledum not far behind. Strangely these names floated so easily in her mind, and yet her own wasn't anywhere to be found. Maybe it was Alice?

Such confusing thoughts were soon forgotten as she was torn to this interestingly strange present.

"It'll be fun! We waited for such a long time for you to come back to play! You almost missed tea!"

"Is that so...? I apologize." The voice, Alice, spoke with was so far away, was this her daily where she was meant to be?

Where was the exit? Soon she was whisked away through a maze as she followed the twins and their tails coats. Their dark heads running through the maze taking her somewhere. You would think the twin brothers were fat...but if you looked at them truly they weren't at all...thin children...so very thin. Their coats were colorful of oranges and reds. Both smiles were lit with a mischief, and they sat at a table never seeming to end.

"Welcome Alice." There was a boy...a boy with ears and tails of a cat, and smiling. Have you ever seen a cat smile...?

"So you made it safely down the rabbit hole?" His smooth voiced asked. It coated with honey and he touched this Alice's cheek.

Again a nod came to her head, and a breeze came to her ruffling the leaves around them. Why was she so easily able to trust them?

People were talking...so much talking and soon her ears were filled with laughter. Her laughter. What was so funny?

Maybe because she didn't have to be in the waking world...there was no need to be proper here. Absolute no need for manners.

"Would you like some more tea?" Said a man with hay colored hair.

"Why of course Elliot!" Said she and again laughter filled her ears. Elliot...the name rolled off her lips so easily, and there was a trumpet call and everything was quiet for a fleeting moment crushing the eardrums along with it.

"Blood is having you at his place! Will you go?" That name...a familiar name, and this new girl Alice sipped at the hot tea that trickled down her throat soothing her body.

"Possibly..." Why would she go? She did not know.

But whatever waited for her there

was farther down the rabbit hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I hope you all appreciated the one-shot I made. Well...should I keep it a one-shot? I'm thinking of things to write for it...but if no one wants to read it then there really is no use...Oh well! ^~^ Remember: Read Review and Rainbows need Rain! <em>Will you walk a little faster...said a whiteing to a snail...there's a porpoise...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

A name A name, what is in a name?

A name, A name, what is in a name? Is for lame, or is it for game? She tried to remember. She tried. All she found was emptiness.

Her way on the road seemed long, much longer than that of normalcy. What was it about longness? It took almost forever down the hole...and now the road was almost beating it ten fold...and something was nagging at the back of the girl, called Alice's mind.

There was just something, something...but then there was nothing, and so the process continued.

A rustle of leaves, was disturbed in the darkness, making this girl, perhaps Alice stop along her way down this unnaturally long road, when a person came up.

"Ace.." This girl spoke in a daze. What was it about it that struck a memory, a dream...of lonieness, but nothing more. It was something she couldn't remember, a name...what was it...?

"Alice..?" Ace said, his eyes shining with concern. "You alright?" Again, just another voice, calling her by Alice. This man, Ace. He reminded her of someone. Someone important.

"I'm fine Ace." Though try as she might, she did not feel alright. As though something were missing, that she were trying to look for.

"Well then, it's time to go to the palace!" Ace cheerfully stated, but there was something odd about him saying that, and it almost comforted her; when suddenly she remembered.

"But I'm to accompany Blood..." This girl, Alice stated, and Ace waved her off. "Blood will only place you in a room for the night, if we go to the palace we can have some real fun~"

A breeze went by and some understanding passed between the two. Ace was trying to cheer her up. This lonely girl, the one everyone seems to call 'Alice'. Ace held out his arm, then something told her to take it.

As they walked, this girl constantly had to tell them the way. More than once, this boy ace insisted on taking a route through the woods.

"Ace, you'll just get lost if you go in there." Alice said, but to no avail, he promised his return in a few minutes, for her to be left alone once more.

Once again the familiar feeling crept inside her, but she didn't want the feeling. She wanted to forget it and wished she never tried to remember. That's when she felt the tear and she shook a little bit trying to get the tears over with.

When she was hiccuping from her finished tears, she froze, the feeling of someones hands on her shoulders warned her mind someone was behind her. Then, the hands moved to her eyes, blocking what little light there was; creating a private room of darkness.

"Don't cry..." Said the mystery voice. "There is no reason why." She was released and she turned around to see nothing. Leaves moved, as though someone had been there, walking...

A sigh came to this girl and she shook her head, deciding to wait for Ace. He said he'd come back. Yet she held this feeling inside of herself that no...he wasn't coming back for her at all...

She sat under a lamppost and waited for her knight return, it seemed that hours passed, and she began to feel cold. The air was crisp...but she clearly recalled it being warm earlier in the day...

Slowly her consciousness began to slip under the darkness, and she sighed. Sleep would defiantly be nice, if not for the fact she was extremely uncomfortable in the cold...

Alas, she lost the battle and she went into the comforting clutches of sleep.

In this dream, there was a little girl. In a ring of light watching others play in others rings of light. She was average, and had brown somewhat, thick hair that was tied in ponytail with a bow.

No one was playing with her. This little girl noticed the Alice, and she smiled a little. "I have no name." She said. "I am one with purpose and yet I have no name. You, at least have a name. Can you tell it to me...?"

This Alice was about to tell this young child that she was Alice, but something stopped her. If she told her name was Alice, would that not be a lie...? Then she frowned in this dream, and went to the little girl. The walk through the dark sent shivers of fear down her spine. When she reached the calmness and lightness of the ring, after the horrid trek through the thick dark. The nameless girl stared up at her with wide eyes and she smiled.

"You came into my light. Now I must know your name."

Yet again, the so called Alice was a loss of words. She thought about it, and said her words carefully. "I do not have a name either...but the ones who I hold dear, call me Alice."

"Alice." The girl said in confusion. "Alice of wonderland?" She said, and the girl nodded. "If you are Alice...then who will I be?"

This Alice frowned. "Make your own name." The Alice decided.

"But I don't know many names, and all the ones I think of are taken." That was indeed a predicament. The Alice placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Then make your own. Find a word that suits you, and that will be your name."

The girl thought and she sighed. "Then I will be Lonely. For that is what suits me."

Then she faded away, to where this Alice could only see a man. This man had shoulder length hair and an eye patch. "This is your nightmare. I have created your worst fear."

Alice, as she thought of herself now, was confused. "Why would seeing a nameless girl be a nightmare?"

"The point is not the girl, but you..._Alice. _She is you, if you didn't recognize her." He grinned and leaned forward and tapped her nose.

This confused the Alice. What did that mean..?

"You'll figure it out." Then he too faded, and the girl was left to darkness. Her own darkness, then she began to shiver. She was cold...very cold.

What was the matter with her..? Someone grabbed her hand, pulling her from the darkness, and she was pulled to the surface.

She looked behind her and there was the land of wonder...she was leaving behind, Dum, Dee, Eliott, and everyone else. Even Ace. What about his promise? What will he find in her place? Another Alice?

What did it matter...that wasn't her name. Now she knew that.

The hand still pulled and then she was out, and when she opened her eyes, it was snowing and when she looked up, her love stared back as he held her close.

"That was a close one Bethany...be more mindful of where you sleep." The strong resemblance of her love and Ace was striking, but then again...maybe not.

Bethany Alice Lolenheart. That was her name. That was the journey...her name...for the fun a a game, in Wonderland.

**Urgh...took me long enough didn't it? I hope it was as good as the first chapter...well. I hope you all like it XP Anything you think about it, then tell me~ Remeber: Read, Review, and Rainbows need Rain!**


End file.
